


Steamy

by hokage35



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Slash, Smut, showering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokage35/pseuds/hokage35
Summary: Ray was completely lost in his own little world, relaxing after a long day when suddenly the shower curtain opened.





	Steamy

**Author's Note:**

> Nate and Ray in the shower...need I say more?

Ray was enjoying the way the hot water hit his chest as steam filled the room. After chasing down another magical creature, it was finally his turn to clean off, taking a nice long hot shower. Ray was completely lost in his own little world, relaxing after a long day when suddenly the shower curtain opened.

“Ray,” the intruder whispered.

Caught off guard all Ray could do was shriek. A hand clasped over his mouth as another naked man joined him in the shower. 

“Shhh, Ray it’s me,” the guest declared.

Letting his heart rate settle, Ray landed his eyes on the other man. “Nate!” Excitement pulsed off of him as surged forward for a hug.

“Yeah buddy,” Nate excepted the hug. 

It’d been a month since they’d seen each other and just over three weeks since their last text. 

“You going to calm down now?” Nate cocked a brow.

“Well I didn’t realize it was you, thought it might have been John again,” Ray explained.

“John as in Constantine?” Nate seemed less than impressed. “Why is he joining you in the shower Ray?”

Ray held up his hands defensively. “He was uninvited,” Ray quickly answered. “Last week he’d been drinking, and used magic to pick the bathroom door lock. He didn’t even know it was me, he just wanted ‘a shag,’” Ray quoted. “Said anyone would do.”

Nate was still annoyed but didn’t let it ruin his surprise. 

“By the way, how’d you get passed the locked door?” Ray wondered if he needed Gideon to bump up security.

“Didn’t,” Nate shrugged. “Opened a portal, good thing for me you get lost in thought when you’re relaxed otherwise I wouldn’t have been able to sneak up on you.”

Ray rolled his eyes. “Not that I’m not glad but why are you here? You could have just texted me and met in my bedroom.” This was how they usually hooked up. 

“Wanted to spice things up, besides the thought of us alone together in the shower is something I’ve wanted to cross of my bucket list for a while.” He leaned forward, bringing their lips together. Their hands explored each other’s naked torsos, sliding against wet skin.

“Definitely one of my favorite kind of surprises,” Ray smiled when they pulled apart.

Nate frowned. “Yeah but I don’t quite remember the shower being this small.” With the two of them together there was little room between them.

“Well usually one showers by themselves,” Ray chuckled. 

“I’ve missed you is all,” Nate began. “Wanted to do something special.” 

“Nate,” Ray was looking him dead in the eyes now. “Doesn’t matter where we are, as long as we’re together, it’s special.”

Nate sighed. “You big softy,” he pulled Ray in for another kiss. Soon he trailed along Ray’s jaw and started on his neck before stopping.

“What?” Ray noticed the contemplative look in the other man’s eyes.

“It’s just I don’t have enough room to drop down onto my knees for you,” Nate huffed in annoyance. 

Oh yeah, Ray really wanted that, as his cock jumped at the thought. “We could always dry off and head back to-”

“Or,” Nate silenced Ray as he wrapped his hands around Ray’s rapidly hardening length. “I could just do this,” he began to stroke the other man.

A throaty groan from Ray let Nate know the other man was enjoying it. Nate brought their foreheads together as he twisted his wrist to get a better angle.

“Nate,” moaned Ray before kissing the other man. Catching onto the idea, Ray soon reached down with one of his hands and grabbed Nate’s cock. 

Soon they two men were jerking each other off like teenagers. 

It felt so good, Ray didn’t have words. They been apart for so long that his mind had been going crazy not being able to touch the other man. 

Smiling, moaning and kissing, the two men did not let up and soon Nate reached up with his spare hand and pinched Ray’s nipple. He knew they were sensitive. This had the effect he wanted. 

“Fuck,” Ray gasped, before he came, Nate continuing to stroke him through it. Wanting to keep the noise levels down Ray lunged forward and bit Nate’s shoulder, only hard enough to leave a mark for a day or so. 

This sent Nate over the edge as an orgasm ripped through him as well. “Ray,” Nate’s knees went weak but he held himself up. 

Soon they were lip locked once more until the need for air made them pull apart. 

“That was awesome,” Nate panted. 

“Amazing,” Ray agreed before the two of them started giggling. 

“Guess we’d better scrub up,” Nate suggested as he grabbed the bottle of body wash (Zari’s he thought), it might smell like coconut but it’d help clean the pair up. 

Now sated, they both stood under the spray, hands around each other’s waists, swaying gently in each other’s company. 

Fingers starting to wrinkle, Ray decided they’d better get out.

“So when will I see you again?” Ray knew they were both so busy fighting the good fight as he dried off and put on his robe. 

Nate dressed himself, jacket and tie in hand. “Not sure, but I’ll call you,” the best he could offer as he opened a portal. 

Ray pursed his lips in annoyance but tried not to let it show before Nate kissed him goodbye. “Yeah okay,” he mumbled as Nate disappeared. 

Back in his room, Ray checked his phone to find a text from Nate. ‘Tomorrow, I promise,’ it read. Ray smiled as he climbed into bed, knowing he’d get to hear his favorite person again tomorrow.


End file.
